yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Joey Wheeler (World Championship)
Joey Wheeler, known as Katsuya Jonouchi (城之内克也 Jōunouchi Katsuya) in the Japanese releases, is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters and World Championship video game series. This is a video game depiction of Joey Wheeler, a character from the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga and anime. Appearances In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters, Jonouchi is a Level 1 opponent available from the start. In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters II: Dark duel Stories, Jonouchi is a Level 1 opponent available from the start. In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters III: Tri-Holy God Advent and Yu-Gi-Oh! Dark Duel Stories, Joey is a Level 1 opponent available from the start. In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 4: Battle of Great Duelist, In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 5 EX 1 and Yu-Gi-Oh! The Eternal Duelist Soul, Joey is a Level 1 opponent available from the start. In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 6 EX 2, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monster International and Yu-Gi-Oh! Worldwide Edition: Stairway to the Destined Duel, Joey is an opponent available from the start. When the player defeats the Ghouls, Odion, Rare Hunter, Arkana, Strings, Lumis and Umbra, their leader, Marik Ishtar, will possess Tea Gardner and get her to lead the player to the pyramid. There the player must Duel Tea and Joey, who are possessed by Marik, two Ghouls and Marik himself, in order to free Tea. In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 7: The Duelcity Legend and Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sacred Cards, Joey takes part in the Battle City tournament. He and Tea are both kidnapped by Marik. By threatening to kill Tea, Marik forces Yugi to Duel Joey, who has been brainwashed, in a death match. Yugi deliberately loses, but is rescued by the player. The player defeats Joey and helps free him from Marik's control, saving Yugi, Joey and Tea. Joey proceeds to the championship rounds afterwards. He defeats Odion, who poses as Marik, in and exposes him as not being Marik. Joey later loses to Yami Marik and is left in a coma, until the player defeats Marik. In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 8: Reshef of Destruction and Yu-Gi-Oh! Reshef of Destruction, In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters EX 3 and Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship Tournament 2004, Joey is a Level 3 opponent. The player can unlock him by defeating all Level 2 opponents, at least five times, and by having "Jinzo" in their trunk and not their Deck. In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters International 2 and Yu-Gi-Oh! 7 Trials to Glory: World Championship Tournament 2005, the player can Duel Joey at the card shop on Mondays and Saturdays, the K.C. Tower on Tuesdays and Wednesdays, the hometown on Thursdays and Fridays and the Coliseum on Sundays. Joey Duels the player at the K.C. Tower Tournament and in the Limitation Tournament, where the player cannot use Trap Cards. When the text "Where's Joey" appears on the screen, if the player talks to Joey, while they have "Time Wizard" in any of their Decks, Joey will challenge them to a Duel. In this Duel, each player has 2000 Life Points and use the same luck-based Decks. In Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2007, Joey, from Yu-Gi-Oh! Nightmare Troubadour, is available as a ghost Duelist. In Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2008, Joey appears with Yugi Muto, as a Tag Duel team, Yu-Jyo. Depictions DM jonouchi.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters Katsuya Jonouchi-G2.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters II: Dark duel Stories Joey-DDS.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters III: Tri-Holy God Advent Yu-Gi-Oh! Dark Duel Stories Katsuya Jonouchi-G4.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 4: Battle of Great Duelist Joey Wheeler-EDS.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 5 EX 1 Yu-Gi-Oh! The Eternal Duelist Soul Joey Wheeler-SDD.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 6 EX 2 Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monster International Yu-Gi-Oh! Worldwide Edition: Stairway to the Destined Duel Joey Wheeler-TSC.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 7: The Duelcity Legend Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sacred Cards Brainwashed Joey-TSC.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 7: The Duelcity Legend Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sacred Cards (Brainwashed) Joey Wheeler-ROD.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 8: Reshef of Destruction Yu-Gi-Oh! Reshef of Destruction Joey Wheeler-WC4.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters EX 3 Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship Tournament 2004 Joey Wheeler-WC5.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters International 2 Yu-Gi-Oh! 7 Trials to Glory: World Championship Tournament 2005 Joey Wheeler-WC07.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters World Championship 2007 Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2007 Joey Wheeler-WC08.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters World Championship 2008 Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2008 Stats Decks